1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporter which is used to bind a portion of the human body.
2. Prior Art
A supporter is widely used as a device for binding a portion of the human body for its fixation in order to treat an injured person. Conventional supporters employ a stretch fabric such as a knit fabric with a rib stitch part having a tubular configuration in accordance with the thickness of a portion of the body to bind therewith.
However, since such conventional supporters have a simple tubular configuration, various kinds of supporters of different sizes must be prepared for various thicknesses of portions of the body to be used for. Besides, when a supporter is to be attached to a portion of a limb such as the elbow or the knee which is remote from an end of the limb, operation is required to first fit the tubular supporter onto the limb from the end of the limb and then draw it up to a portion to which it is to be actually attached. Such operation is complicated and troublesome. Moreover, such conventional supporters have another drawback that, since they have a tubular configuration, it is impossible to attach a conventional supporter to the shoulder, the ankle or a portion of the hand from the wrist to the palm (hereinafter referred to as hand root portion) at which a projection is present.